vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aku no Meshitsukai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Esperancia (Talk) 18:39, November 29, 2011 Translation Hi, I tweaked the translation to Cryogenic after you amended it. Please have a look and see what you think. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Your correction made the translation much more fluent. Damesukekun (talk) 13:34, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Glad you're happy with it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:44, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Panda Virus I'm trying to translate “Panda” virus, but I can't understand some phrases. Tasukete kuremasen ka? *舌なめずりを自重 ... 「じちょう」って、自分を重んじるとか大事にするとかじゃありませんか。 I don't understand what it means here. *知らないままの君じゃない ... さっぱりわかりません. Does 「じゃない」 mean "is not", or does it mean "isn't it?" i.e. "of course it is"? *報酬金 ... refers to some kind of payment, right? I'm not sure in context what it's talking about. Thanks in advance for any help. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:20, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :自重: 自重 has two usages. One is "to take care of oneself" and the other is "to be prudent" or "to refrain from doing something". In this case the latter usage (to refrain from doing something) is right. :知らないままの君じゃない: this sentence is very confusing, but judging from the context "You are no longer who I'' don't know" or so. :報奨金: it means "reward". This refers to the preceding sentence 一度頼まれた仕事は　死んででも遂げよう. :Damesukekun (talk) 00:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your prompt reply! I have added my translation. If you have time, could you have a look? Maybe 報奨金 "reward" refers to being "Wanted"? Also, I translated 真似はダメだ as (あなたがパンダを)まねてはだめだ, but could it mean (パンダの)行動はだめだ? ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I checked your translation and re-translated a few lines. :報奨金 sometimes means "reward for information leading to wanted criminal", but in this case simply "reward" seems better. :Either あなたがパンダをまねてはだめだ　or パンダの行動はだめだ is suitable for 真似はダメだ. It's your choice. :舌なめずり is used as a metaphor in this song. It means a state of desire like Tom licking his lips when he catches Jerry. Damesukekun (talk) 07:37, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much. I appreciate your help. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:46, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Romaji Lyrics from Vocaloid Wiki Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure to double check the romaji I use. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC) 盲目の宇宙飛行士 「盲目の宇宙飛行士」を訳してみました。単語はほとんどわかりましたが、解釈はちょっと…。助けてもらえませんか。 *From what I understand, a sighted boy likes a downcast blind girl and attempts to get her to see light. However, he fails and gets disillusioned. He loses sight of something more important, the relationship that has developed between them. But the girl is now happy in spite of her blindness and conveys this to the boy. Do you think this is correct? *The lines 少女は知らない, 少年は忘れた, 二人は知った do not say what was unknown/forgotten/discovered. Is there a way to understand the unspecified 目的語 from the text of the song? *I am not very familiar with 躍起になる. My translation is a bit of a guess ... If you are able to help in any way, it would be very much appreciated. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:52, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :About the lyrics. The boy ''literally lost sight in the end of the story, but the disabled two became happy because they finally found a new light - love between them. :少女は　知らない is 少女は　光咲く　夜空も 知らない, so "The girl doesn't know them" seems fine. :I'm not fully sure of the sentence 少年は　忘れた either, but the boy started to lose sight at this point, so 少年は　あんなに光っているのに　届かないのか 忘れた "The boy doesn't know it" seems fine. :二人は知った is 二人は それでも光が　そばにいることを 知った (anastrophe), so your translation is correct. :There is no corresponding word in English for 躍起になる, but it conveys the idea of making your hardest effort to fulfill your aim. (Reference). :I checked your translations and redid a few lines. Damesukekun (talk) 12:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) そうですか。ほろ苦いですね。コメント、訂正、ありがとうございました。 FYI I had a look here for 躍起 and it suggests a feeling of 焦る or 必死, so the closest English words might be "frantic" or "bent on" or "vehement". (I had already looked at ALC but I didn't find it helpful this time.) Your wording "forgets to make smiles" sounds a bit awkward in English so I'll change it to "forgets how to smile". ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Mr.ブギーメン Hi, it's me again. おじゃまします。 I had a go at Mr.ブギーメン, but I'm not sure what 捨てて means in verse 5. It doesn't seem to fit the sentence. Would you be able to give me your opinion? Also, 誰にも届かない occurs twice, but the meaning seems to be different: *誰にも届かない場所へ私を連れて = unreachable by anyone (?) *そんな声じゃ誰にも届かない = unreachable to anyone (?) Do you think that's correct? ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:48, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :やたら増えた独り言は　欲望に塗れて捨てて is ungrammatical and weird. The point is the girl threw away her murmurs. I slightly changed your translation. :にも in both sentences indicates stressed objects. に (object indicator in this case) + も (emphasize in this case). English by and to are object indicators and the both are acceptable depending on the context. English and Japanese are very different languages one another. A Japanese word can't simply be converted to an English word. Damesukekun (talk) 14:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Romaji Transliterations I'll make sure to provide a tutorial as soon as I can. And I'll also make sure that Vanderheld isn't used as a source anymore. Could I also ask a quick question? I've seen you transliterate には as "niwa" while others transliterate (from whom I know don't use machine translations) it as "ni wa". Is it supposed to be compound or could it be transliterated as both? Sorry if the question is bothering you. I just wanted to make sure orz. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for double posting. I just wanted to tell you that I updated the Song Article Guideline to feature the tutorial. I'm also working on making a pop-up to remind users that they shouldn't use direct machine transliterations (ElectricRaichu's idea). Just thought you should know =). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC)